Jars may be used to store a number of assorted items. For example, decorative jars such as Mason jars, apothecary jars, and jelly jars may be used to store objects. The objects may include food, liquids, lights, miscellaneous objects, and so forth. An individual may choose different jars to store objects bases on the size and shape of the jar, the material of the jar, the aesthetic nature of the jar, the functionality of the jar, and so forth.